Indolence
by Miss Novella
Summary: A magical girls transformation into a witch, a series of short stories about Liang Jiyu.
1. Liang Jiyu

Unsteadily making her way through the dimly lit alley, Jiyu leans against the brick wall. The street light barely reaches into the narrow passage. Taking a deep breath she allows herself to sink to the ground, leaning against the rough wall. Holding her hand out she transforms her ring into her soul gem. It was a shade of pine green with a cross, each tapered off into a tiny triangle at the end, a symbol meaning wind. The forest green soul gem is thick with pollution, black swirling with the steadily declining green. Eyebrows furrowing the tan girl only sighs before descending into a coughing fit. Ignoring the blood that splatters onto her hand her dark eyes slide to the left, revealing a small white bunny cat like creature.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" It asks, its voice still sounding innocent and nonchalant as ever.

Raising an eyebrow at the creature Jiyu replies tiredly, "I know many things, Kyubei. Be more specific."

Kyubei tilts his head to the side, his white and pink ears flopping, "You knew that there were too many Puella Magi in this city, yet you still stayed. You also knew of the eventual fate all Puella Magi eventually face and you have not killed yourself yet. I have never met one who has not done so once realizing the end that awaits you. Why is that?"

With a smirk the dark haired girl replied as she stifled another coughing fit, "I was going to die anyways. You'd make sure of that you sneaky bastard. Can't have a Puella make it to adulthood, now can we? As for turning into a witch? ...It isn't right if I off myself. I've preyed on those who came before me as part of the cycle of hope, and now that I have reached this point I will now aid that cycle by falling to despair."

Looking at her critically Kyubei almost seems to frown, "You truly are the only Puella Magi to understand and accept the consequences of your wish, along with all that accompanies."

With a slight smile Jiyu turns her gaze to the darkened sky, "It is only to be expected that most lash out against their fates. 'Tis a human trait, Kyubei. We hate being controlled and manipulated, although I admit you did so beautifully. Not many of our species has such a talent for omission. I can't even find fault with you. I suppose you could call it a case of the 'Greater Good.' Sacrifice one for the needs of the many."

Kyubei lets out a sigh, "It really is a shame to see you go, but your witch form will be most intriguing. Perhaps it will even become a walpurgisnacht one day, you certainly have the potential."

With an amused smile Jiyu rolls her eyes, "If I'm going to be a witch I may as well be the biggest and baddest of them all, huh? Besides, from what I know it doesn't seem that bad to be a witch anyways. You make your own ideal world within a labyrinth and you live there until a Puella Magi kills you. Seems alright in my book, even if a couple of people do die."

Letting out a small shriek, Jiyu nearly drops her soul gem before sliding to the ground, her hands curling around the darkened green gem protectively. Looking at the approaching white alien she smiles lightly, "Thanks, Kyubei. You gave me a wish, a single miracle, and I do not regret a thing."

The gem loses the last of the its green colouring. A loud crack echoes through the alley as the soul gem shatters. The tan girl's dark brown eyes go blank, reflecting the stars as the grief seed begins to form.

Kyubei departs and waits at the entrance of the labyrinth, waiting for the runes to form,"Aergia, the witch of indolence," the alien reads in his ever lilting voice, "It suits you well."

* * *

I really liked writing this, and I may consider writing a story about this character sometime. Depending on how many people want me to of course, but it wouldn't be for awhile yet, I still have other projects that I need to write. I hope you liked this, and I hoped you liked Jiyu, my OC.

*Aergia: The greek goddess of sloth, idleness, and laziness.

*Indolence: Avoidance of activity or exertion; laziness.


	2. Florence Lancaster

" _I wish my friends would get along with each other again."_

After making her wish, Florence Lancaster was the happiest she could ever remember. Her dear friends stopped fighting among themselves and they enjoyed peaceful afternoons together along the riverside. Just like they used to, before Adrian and Darcy's breakup. Before Spencer started dating Ciara. Before all of the things that made the group become distant.

 _WhywouldyoudothistomeIthoughtwewerefriends_

Florence came from a broken home. Her father had died when she was a child, leaving her mother depressed. They lived off of welfare, her mother staring blankly at the television most of the time. Her elder half brother is a trouble maker. Sneaking out late at night, and much too old to tolerate Florence for any amount of time. He wasn't around for long anyways; as soon as Daiman turned sixteen he left and never looked back. She started throwing her all into friendships, hoping to find some sort of approval. Positive attention. Desperately searching for someone to reciprocate.

 _PleaseIdon'twanttobealone_

She got what she asked for. After a few friendships that had ended disastrously, her childhood friend reached out and got in touch with her. Spencer. The one person who had never betrayed her in any fashion. Her best friend. Her _precious_ little brother had saved her from self induced despair. He introduced her to his best friend, Adrian along with his girlfriend, Darcy. The four became fast friends, later adding in Florence's new neighbor Zoe.

 _Comebackpleasedon'tleavemehere_

Spencer's new girlfriend Ciara is a sweetheart in Florence's opinion. She has no objection to their relationship. What Florence does reject is Spencer not hanging out with the rest of them as much. _He doesn't understand_. So many people rely on him. _Then he just brushes them off._

Florence could not find it within herself to doubt him.

 _Itrustedyou_

The final nail in the coffin was the break up. Darcy had been caught cheating on Adrian, throwing the boy into a depressive spiral. Florence tried to fix it but no one would listen to her. Everything was falling apart, the only source of happiness in her life sundered.

 _Icanbewhateveryouneedmetobe_

A furry rabbit cat creature approaches her. Cheerfully, he explains her potential to become a Puella Magi. Florence is unsure. She knows that there must be more. There is always more. Relationships are give and take. (Her mother buys food, so Florence cooks and cleans. Her friends make her happy, so Florence does their homework and helps them when requested.) Kyubei gains nothing from human problems caused by human emotion. Why would an alien race be so concerned about earth if it didn't some way benefit them? But Florence doesn't care because they are her precious people even if they don't know how much they are hurting her.

 _Iloveyouallwhywon'tyouacceptme_

"Okay," Florence says to the creature, "I'll make a contract with you."

Kyubei tilts his head, large ears flopping cutely, "I am glad you decided to become a Puella Magi! So what is your wish? What is the one wish that will make your soul gem shine?"

Pausing, Florence takes a deep breath before gathering her courage, "I wish that my friends would get along with each other again."

Kyubei's ears extend to a shocking length, hovering above her chest as it begins the process of removing the girls soul. Florence lets out a shrill shriek before dropping to the floor. Looking up she sees the pale blue gem, gently glittering in the morning sun. Entranced, she reaches out and grasps it within her hands before looking to Kyubei questioningly.

"Your wish has overcome entropy. Now that your wish has been granted, don't forget to fulfill your duties." Kyubei says as he pads towards the fragile looking girl, "You'll need the grief seeds. I know a Puella Magi in the area if you need a mentor. She might accept." He offers.

 _W_ _ **hY**_ **w** _o_ u _L_ **d** _y_ o **U** _M_ _ **a**_ **k** E _m_ **E** _D_ o **t** _H_ **i** _ **s**_

* * *

Jiyu tilts her head curiously as she reads the runes; decoding and creating a graph for said symbols had not been an easy chore to memorize so it took her a couple of moments. ' _Melpomene the Marionette Witch_.' Another word, in tiny lettering around the base of the door to the labyrinth. ' _Florence'_

"Ah," The tan girl sighs, "It's the one I refused to take on as an apprentice. Too bad."

Leaping down from her shoulder the white alien looks up at Jiyu, "You aren't upset about this? How strange. Most humans would at least try to kill me."

Sending the creature a skeptical look the brunette rolls her eyes, "You and I both know that it would make no difference if I were to take such a course of action. Besides, this is why I didn't bother. Getting close to someone like this would be a pain later on."

Kyubei hums lightly as his tail swishes back and forth, "You are surprisingly logical for one of your species, Liang Jiyu."

Scoffing, Jiyu raises an eyebrow, "I am sure you're just disappointed I didn't turn into a witch over this. Anyways, let's get this over with."


	3. Kirsten Fernald-Adlington (1)

Lazily swinging her legs back and forth, Jiyu's dark eyes follow the trespassing puella magi. The beige haired newcomer cheerfully follows two adults- a brunette and a man with a similar hair colour. ' _Presumably her parents'_ Jiyu speculates.

Leaping down from her seat on the stone fountain the brunette magical girl discreetly trails the trio, wanting to gain more information on the newcomer. So Jiyu watches for what others would not. Magical girls are naturally more graceful than a normal human being- with the exception of dancers, acrobats and such. Self assured, as no regular human could take on a Puella Magi. ' _Although there are circumstances in which it could happen, but no one thinks about that.'_

Her expressions seemed fake and forced, her happy smile fading when the grown ups looked away. Jiyu huffs as she stops at a pretzel shop and orders. This way she won't look suspicious sitting alone at a table. Leaning on the grey tiled wall while waiting for her order, the tan girl finally gets a glimpse of the girls ring. Summoning a miniscule amount of magic as to not be sensed, Jiyu enhances her eyesight to see the runes carved into the silver. ' _Kirsten, hm? Now what in the world are you doing here… A quick search on Facebook should be enough, especially since your father is wearing a name tag.'_

Just as Jiyu pulls out her cell phone to check, her name is called from the counter. Stuffing the phone back into her purse, she returns to the counter and takes the pretzel from the middle aged blonde woman. Giving her thanks with a polite smile she strides over to the tables. Tactfully she avoids the dirtied tables, taking a seat at one of the recently cleared ones instead. Tearing a small piece off of the pretzel she pops it into her mouth.

Wiping her hands on a napkin she pulls her phone out again, opening facebook. Not on her account of course, but a fake one she had set up when she learned it was a surprisingly useful way to find information on others. Most people didn't know how to work privacy settings, much to her benefit.

Kirsten Fernald-Adlington. Thirteen years old, previously lived in San Francisco before moving to Valeport, Canada.

Jiyu winces slightly. _Big city Puella Magi always had it the worst. Territorial rights and grief seeds become fought over, to the death. There may be more witches, but there are always a higher amount of puella magi around. Likely to be aggressive and suspicious on contact. More importantly, Valeport will barely be able to sustain another girl._

She turns her phone off and starts ripping her pretzel up, eating piece by piece. She does not move nor react as Kirsten sends a wary glance in her general direction before exiting the area with her parents.

"Ah," Jiyu mumbles, "She noticed."

* * *

Sorry about the shortness :/

Anyways, I want to thank Psykoakuma for her review and analysis, and my reply: I very much enjoyed reading your review and your analogy with the scientist as well. While that is not completely it, you are somewhat correct. I would like to explain, but it would ruin some things I wish to reveal later, so please accept my apologizes for the lack of explanation. To continue the research of the illness could be fear, cowardice, selflessness, or determination. Or any other thing really. In Jiyu's case, if she was the scientist, she would be too scared to kill herself and would rather just let the illness take her. She would research out of boredom, there isn't much to do in quarintine after all. The reason I claimed indolence as her Witch's nature is that she could had warned others, she could had tried to do something. But she never did. While this was not why Jiyu became a Witch, it is something she thought about often. Indolence, because despite being a Puella Magi she never honestly tried. Sure, she translated runes the runes. But only out of curiosity. She didn't take Florence on as an apprentice because it was too much effort. It is part of her personality. You are right. There isn't an answer. What is more correct? To become a witch and consume humans and supply a puella magi with a grief seed later, or to kill oneself in order to protect said humans, yet prevent a fellow magical girl from gaining a grief seed so she can continue saving other humans and eventually turn herself? It is a matter of opinion in the end.

Thank you for your time everyone! I'll reply to any comments or questions so don't be shy.


	4. Kirsten Fernald-Adlington (2)

The only high school in the small town of Valeport is called Tommy Douglas High. TDH for short. The high school just so happens to be connected to both the elementary and middle schools. So conveniently, Kirsten is nearby yet could not tell which person is the puella magi.

"Jiyu, when were you going to tell me about this?" An airy and sophisticated voice calls out from behind her.

Turning her head slightly but not removing her eyes from Kirsten, Jiyu acknowledges the presence of the girl who had approached her. Thoughtfully drumming her fingers along side the edge of the roof she is perched on she replies. "I wanted to gather more info before involving you, Elena. Now that you're here I guess we can discuss what we're going to do about her."

Elena huffs as she crosses her arms. Her amber hued eyes narrow at her fellow magical girl. "I don't know what you will do, but I am going to drive her out. The two of us barely have enough witches to be comfortable, and we're splitting the city! Turning our portions of the city into thirds instead of halves will be catastrophic."

Humming in agreement, Jiyu lazily drops onto her back, staring at the sky. As she loosely fidgets with her ring the tan girl replies. "Yeah. I guess that is the best option. It's a bother though."

Elena primly takes a seat next to her fellow magical girl with hesitation as she snipes back. "Everything is a bother to you. I should just kill you and take Valeport for myself."

Jiyu laughs at her underclassman.

The pale girl twitches. "You never take anything seriously, Jiyu."

Said girl glances at Elena. Liang Jiyu raises her eyebrow. "Why should I?" She asks, staring at the intensely blue sky. "Magical girls? Aliens? Witches? In any other situation the idea of them would be ridiculous."

"But this is our situation, and that girl is threatening our lives. No matter how indirectly. Even I knew to ask permission to move onto your territory." Elena objects, drawing the conversation back to the foreign puella magi.

Jiyu snorts. "You only did that after I beat you."

The delicate looking blonde huffs. She twists her ring, mauve soul gem glinting in the sun. "At least I got to the point and approached you immediately. Who does she think she's fooling? Honestly."

The dark haired girl only shrugs. "Okay." Jiyu pulls herself up and heads for the roof exit.

Following after her in confusion Elena calls out. "Okay, what?"

Jiyu doesn't pause as the two make their way down the dimly lit stairs. "We'll go and talk to Kirsten. If she doesn't leave then we'll fight her."

With a deep sigh Elena brushes her cornsilk coloured hair behind her ear. "Fine. Is there anything I should know before we continue?"

"Yes." The taller girl states. "She's a big city puella magi. So Kirsten probably has experience fighting with other magical girls. Her parents recently separated and then suddenly got back together- That's probably what her wish was about. Using that to provoke her would be simple."

"One day you'll tell me how you get your information." Elena says as the two finally make it to the bottom floor of the school.

Jiyu grins lightly. "The wonders of privacy settings."

The mauve puella magi only stares at her blankly for a moment, before refocusing her attention to the trespasser. "So are we going to make a plan?"

Jiyu pauses, thinking Elena's words over. Then she shrugs. "Sure. We could probably take her either way. Unless she's absurdly powerful or something."

Elena crosses her arms. "I see you'll not be much help. Okay so I'll confront her and when things start up you can jump in. The element of surprise and all that, right?"

"Okay. It isn't anything *Kongming would come up with but it's alright." The tan girl replies nonchalantly as she stretches her arms. "Where would you want to meet up?"

Elena smiles. It was not a nice smile. Cold, sly and smug. "The outskirts of town, warehouse seven. I'm sure you remember the place."

Jiyu's eyes widen slightly before returning to their usual apathetic state. "Ah. The place that one died."

"Ironically delightful. At least in my opinion."

"Aa."

* * *

Jiyu lays on one of the rafters, her arms folded above her head. She had already transformed into her costume (she would not refer the ridiculous outfits as anything else) and is waiting for the other two puella magi to show. After a good thirty minutes Kirsten appears.

She is in her transformed state. Her costume is quite childish looking- black pumpkin shorts and a burnt orange top. The back of her shirt has a large bow attached, black and orange stripes decorating it as it barely brushes the ground. Her beige shaded hair is pulled up into braided twin tails with orange scrunchies. Her soul gem takes the shape of a coil, which is placed on the side of her orange stockings, just below the knee. Over her shoulder leans a large hammer, a smiley face painted on both sides in black. The hammer itself is ridiculously huge, to the point Jiyu assumes that Kirsten must use magic just to be able to swing it.

Not five minutes later Elena arrives. Her light blonde hair is pulled up into a high ponytail. Her outfit is a slim fitting dress, mauve with light grey and blue beads detailing the bottom. The cut of the dress falls just beneath her knees, with a slit up the side reaching mid thigh. She wears a pair of ash grey gloves wrist length gloves. A black ribbon is tied around her shoulder with her oval soul gem attached. Her weapon is a rapier. It is rose gold in colour, and black leather wraps around the handle allowing for a comfortable grip.

Jiyu lets out a nearly silent sigh. Careful not to make a sound she sits up, preparing to intervene at any given moment. She shifts her dagger axe (Though in her opinion it was more like a spear with a side blade attached) and listens to the conversation below.

Leaning her weight onto one leg Kirsten glares at the blonde. "I don't see what your problem is. There's enough room for two puella magi in this town. We could team up!"

Elena sneers at the orange puella magi. "So naive. Beat it kid, or I'll put you down like the pest you are."

Kirsten frowns, puffing her cheeks out in displeasure. "I guess I'll just have to beat some reason into you!"

The tan girl holds back a chuckle at the brunettes naivety, not willing to compromise her position.

The blonde haired girl draws her rapier, preparing herself for battle. With a smirk Elena says, "Just like how it worked on your parents?"

The thirteen year old glares, stomping her foot. "How do you know that?! Ugh, whatever. I'll just take you down and make you tell me."

Embedding magic into her blade, Elena steps closer with a self assured smile. "Such arrogance. I thought that as a Puella Magi you would at least have some self respect."

Kirsten scowls as she lunges as Elena, swinging her hammer. With elegant moves the blonde easily dodges the younger girl. Taking advantage of Kirsten's single mindedness to crush Elena, Jiyu easily is able to drop down and knock the orange puella magi off balance. Jiyu uses her weapon like a hook to disarm the inexperienced puella magi.

Elena flashes forwards, her foot placed on Kirsten's soul gem. She puts her weight on it ever so slightly, and Kirsten starts to scream. The thirteen year old curls into herself. Looking at Kirsten dispassionately, Elena speaks. "It's almost a mercy, putting you down here."

The blonde channels magic into her foot, bearing down her weight upon the spiral gem.

It cracks.

Jiyu only watches with mild interest as the burnt orange gem shatters under the weight of Elena's foot. The hammer disappears, as does Kirsten's puella magi uniform. With a dull expression Jiyu sighs before giving her tentative ally a salute and taking her leave.

 _It was a bad match up. Elena's style focuses on speed and counter attacks. Either one would had been bad for Kirsten since after she swings her hammer she's left wide open. A pity. However… Girls like her fall into despair so easily._

* * *

A week later the Fernald-Adlington couple divorced again.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I've been very busy the last few months so I only got around to continuing this now. I'll try to update more regularly.


	5. Wishing for Apathy

Why?

That is the only question Jiyu could bring herself to think. Her parents and brother- why them? Out of all the billions of people on earth, why them? Something as foolish as a car accident had taken her entire world away. No more early morning baking with her mother. No more bantering with her father. No more chess rematches that inevitably ended in a draw with her brother.

 _Why?_

"You can bring them back, you know?" A lilting voice says. "You have the potential."

At this point Jiyu is uncaring whether the alien cat bunny is real or hallucination. "Hurry up and say what you want to say."

The cat like alien flops its ears as it crouches in front to the dark eyed girl. "If you sign a contract with me, then you can revive your parents. Or do anything you wish! If you are willing to face a destiny of battle, you can be granted a single miracle."

Jiyu stares at it. Then she laughs. Hysterically. After a moment she stops suddenly. Her dark eyes focus on the alien. "You said 'battle'?"

Kyubei's tail swished as the alien explains. "Yes, against the witches." At her questioning glance he continues. "Curses brought on by humanity. Hatred, sorrow- unexplained suicides and murders often happen as a result of these witches spreading their curses. Puella Magi are girls who have made their wish and in exchange fight these witches."

Jiyu raises an eyebrow. "That still doesn't explain why you're here. Why would what I assume to be an alien race be interested in these 'witches'? Unless of course it benefits you in some way."

Kyubei tilts his head, its earnest voice continuing on. "You are correct. When witches are defeated they drop a grief seed-"

"What's a grief seed?" The brunette interrupts.

"Witches leave behind grief seeds, which consist of crystallized energy. We can use this method to combat the heat death of the universe. They also serve to purify your soul gem." Kyubei speaks, rolling on his back before looking back up at the mourning girl.

Sighing the teenager glances at Kyubei. "Pretending I didn't notice that fallacy, what's this soul gem you're talking about?"

"The source of a puella magi's power is her soul gem. After using up some of her power, a grief seed can clear it. Then you'll have to give it back to me or it may hatch into a witch again."

Jiyu blinks at the white alien. "Do people actually fall for that? I don't need glasses to see it's bullshit. How would 'grief seeds' and 'soul gems' react like that unless they were somehow connected?" Her brown eyes narrow. "Plus, how could I know you wouldn't misinterpret my wish? This is a fool's gamble."

Kyubei only tilts its head. "Ah. It's a rare girl who manages to notice all of that. So what will you do?"

Jiyu glances up at the dark clouded sky through her window. After a silent moment she looks back at the creature. "I still have a few more questions."

"Go on then. Ask."

Jiyu leans back in her chair, folding her hands behind her head lazily. "So are the soul gems actually souls or is that just what they are called?"

The white tail swishes back and forth again. "They are in fact souls."

"...What happens if you do not 'cleanse' these soul gems?" Jiyu asks, slowly catching on to the omitted truth.

"You would become a witch." Kyubei states, as if he hadn't admitted to passively sending thousands to their deaths. "Does that thought frighten you?"

Jiyu spins in her chair, her eyes meeting the aliens. "I wish to not care."

Kyubei's red eyes take on an intrigued gleam. An odd wish, indeed.

"Your wish has overcome entropy."

* * *

I forgot to mention in the last chapter:

Kongming: Courtesy name of Zhuge Liang, a talented strategist from ancient china.


End file.
